Guardianship
A title given to those who have been chosen or choose to protect a certain item, place, person, or concept, and possess or are given the powers to do so. Opposite of Assailant. Alternate Names of Guardians *Chosen Ones *Guardians *Heroes/Heroines *Legacy Hero *Peace Keepers *Protectors *Saviors Capabilities Guardians are often those who are of noble birth or a high position of great historical or legendary importance. They have taken/been given responsibility to defend, protect and, if needed, avenge the focus of their protection, which can be an object, place, concept or person (throne/crown, village/gate/country/planet, love/good/harmony, royal heir/chosen prophet, etc.) among other things. To do this, they gain enhanced physical and mental capabilities, many additional mystical or magical abilities, and often specific weapons/tools that allow them to perform superhuman or supernatural feat to help their cause. Universal Differences *In some universes, guardians do not deal with other worldly issues but issues in their own world. *Guardians may need to complete a series of challenges or tasks in or to be chosen. *Some guardians may play a part within a prophecy. *Some guardians may posses a unique power. *Some may be chosen to be guardians due to their bloodline, or heritage. *Some may choose to be guardians due to their sense of justice. *Some guardians may be blessed with the spirit of the chosen one before him/her. *Guardians often play a key role in many lives as their actions often determine the fate of a group of people, nation, the entire world, and more *Some guardians may not be in prophecies, but still play a key factor of what is at stake. (Ex: Characters such as Mega Man X or Dante. Though they are of not legendary concepts, they are basically the center of the fate of what they stand for.) Applications *Enhanced Combat/Supernatural Combat: Become skilled in multiple forms of combat. **Weapon Proficiency: Become proficient with any weapon. ***Magic Weaponry:Posses weaponry that wields powerful magic. ***Personal Weaponry: Posses a certain weapon that only belongs to the guardian. *Enhanced Charisma: Cull the fear in individual hearts & minds and rally the courage to follow within others. **Companion Allegiance: Form binding ties with steadfast allies. ***Taming: not only erect a close bond with individuals but also with potential steeds. **Heroism Inducement: Clear away all fear or doubt to inspires to push forward. *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition: One's physical and mental prowess are beyond the limits of one's kind. *Enhanced Senses: Natural senses are increased. **Danger Intuition: Sense immediate threats. **Supernatural Detection: Gain insight on abnormal activities. *Indomitable Will: Posses a powerful will that cannot be broken. **Fear Masking: Cannot feel fear. *Living Embodiment: Become a physical entity of a certain concept or idea. (Ex: Link being the physical embodiment of courage.) *Magic: Acquire vast supernatural powers. **Magically Enhanced Physiology: The user's body is enhanced by mystical forces. *Pure Heart: Posses a strong noble heart that cannot be bounded by corruption. *Strong Soul: Posses a great independent spirit. Variations *Chivalry *Companion Allegiance *Cosmic Guardian *Spatial Guardianship *Temporal Guardianship Associations *Destiny Chosen: May be given powers depending on their fate as a guardian. *Guardian Inheritance: Inherit the abilities of previous guardians. *Mythic Physiology Limitations *Guardian's power/status may be connected to a specific object. *Given their reputation, guardians tend to be hunted down by evil. *May need to be trained if they have little or no knowledge of being a guardian. *Could become obsessed with the great power they possess. *May need to be deemed worthy. *In certain cases, the guardian may be defenseless when being targeted himself. *Path of destiny is placed by force. *May not be able to to live a free life. Known Guardians Gallery Users Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker Prolouge 3.png|The stories of the Hero of Time (Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time/Wind Waker) vanquishing Ganon. ATLA Aang.png|Being next in the Avatar Cycle, Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is chosen to maintain balance of the world. To do so, he is required to master the element of air, water, earth, and fire, as well as control the Avatar State, where he is at his most powerful. Charmed-04.jpg|The Charmed Ones (Charmed) are the three most powerful witches in the world, dedicated to protecting the innocent and ridding the world of evil. Angel1.jpg|As a servant of the Powers That Be, Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is dedicated to serving them and helping the helpless. 81349.png|As the Slayer, Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) exists to battle the supernatural forces of evil and save the human race. Guarding the Master Emerald.jpg|Knuckles the Echinda (Sonic The Hedgehog) is the last of his kind, sworn to protect the sacred Master Emerald from anything that can harm it. BlazeDecal.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Green Lantern Corps.jpg|The Green Lantern Corps (DC Comics) have existed for billions of years, sworn to protect the universe, and given special rings in order to do so. File:Celebi.png|Celebi (Pokemon) is the Guardian of the Forest. Ninjago Zane.png|Zane (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu), White Ninja of Ice. Ninjago Cole.png|Cole (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu), Black Ninja of Earth. Ninjago Jay.jpg|Jay (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Blue Ninja of Lightning. Ninjago Kai.png|Kai (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu), Red Ninja of Fire. Kid-Icarus-Uprising-Eyes-Palutena.jpg|Pit (Kid Icarus) is Palutena's most loyal servant and trusted bodyguard. He is often tasked of guarding her and the human race from the wicked forces of Medusa and the Underworld. Sora.jpg|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) is one of the wielders of the sacred Keyblades. Panty and Stocking 2.jpg|Despite their improper morals and rude behavior, Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt) are angels from Heaven chosen to guard Daten City from evil spirits and ghosts. When they're not bickering with each other, they're nearly unstoppable. Dante.png|Though at first apathetic to his destiny, Dante (Devil May Cry series) placed the heavy burden of taking his father's place as the savior of the humans on himself, willing to protect them from the countless demonic forces that plague his world. Ryu Hayabusa Sigma 2.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) is the current Dragon Ninja of the Dragon Lineage. Like the 13 Dragons before him, his duty is to protect the world from the Fiends. To combat this evil, Ryu is trained in multiple forms of combat, weaponry, spiritual practices, and is armed with the divine Dragon Sword. File:Sailor_Pluto.jpg|Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) is the guardian of the Door of Time. Juniper Lee.jpg|Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) is the Te Xuan Ze, protector of the balance between the human an magical worlds in the City of Orchid Bay. To preserve this balance, she is magically enhanced, making her stronger and faster than the average human,and is capable of using magic. Randy Cunningham.jpg|For 800 years the town of Norrisville has been protected from evil by a ninja. Every four years a new ninja is chosen, and Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) is chosen as the new ninja to protect Norrisville from the evil plans of the Sorcerer. Elements of Harmony.png|The Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) are the embodiments of the Elements of Harmony. As such, they represent the elements of honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and magic in order to protect harmony in all of Equestria. Digidestined.jpg|The DigiDestined (Digimon series) are benevolent children who are chosen to protect the the Digital World and given a Digivice, Digimon partner, and often powers in order to do so. W.i.t.c.h..jpg|The five Guardians of the Veil (W.I.T.C.H.) are a group of magical warriors gifted with the abilities of Quintessence, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air with the mission to protect Kandrakar, the center of the universe. 20061016180507!Toa Metru.jpg|The Toa (Bionicle) are heroes chosen to protect the universe from evil. 300px-TEAM_5D'S.jpg|The Signers (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D) are chosen by the Crimson Dragon to protect the world of the forces of darkness 350px-Beyblade_4D_Opening_2_Ending_Scene.png|The Legendary Bladers (Beyblade Metal Fury) are a group of bladers that carry a piece of the Star Fragment enchanted inside their Beyblades and have destined to defeat the God of Destruction, Nemesis Xiaolin Dragons.jpg|Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko (Xiaolin Showdown) are the chosen Xiaolin Dragons of the water, wind, earth, and fire respectively. Together they are sworn to gather all of the Shen Gong Wu before the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya, who seeks to throw the world into 10,000 years of darkness. SRMTHFG.jpg|After being and chosen and gifted with the Power Primate, Chiro (Super Robot Moneky Team Hyper Force Go!) became to the new leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team. As such, he leads the Hyper Force: Antauri, Mr. Hal Gibson, SPRX-77, Otto, and Nova to protect Shugazoom City and the universe from the evil of the Skeleton King. Jake Long.jpg|As the first American dragon, Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) is chosen to protect the underground magical world of New York, using his ability to transform into a powerful dragon to do so. Zed and Amil Gaoul.jpg|Zed (Kiba - Anime) was chosen for the most powerful key spirit, Amil Gaoul to end the fights between the nations. Hellgate H.png|Hellgate (Valkyrie Crusade) is the embodiment and the guardian of the hell's gate Necronomicon_H.png|Necronomicon (Valkyrie Crusade) is the embodiment and the guardian of necronomicon. Hermit_H.png|Hermit (Valkyrie Crusade) is the guardian of infinite space. KamiDragonBall.png|Kami (Dragon Ball) is one of many previous guardians of earth ... Dendeguardian.png|... and Dende is the current one. Soulriders.jpg|Soul Riders (Starshine Legacy) Items Digivice.gif|A Digivice (Digimon Adventure 01) is often used to empower a Digidestined's partner through Digivolution Digimon Crests.png|The Digimon Crests (Digimon Adventure 01) True Dragon Sword.png|The Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) 18L27e675.png|Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) MasterEmeraldRunners.png|Master Emerald (Sonic The Hedgehog) SRASol2.png|Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) Heart of Kandrakar.jpg|The Heart of Kandrakar and the Aurameres (W.I.T.C.H.) Elements_of_Harmony.jpg|The Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Hylian Shield.png|The Hylian Shield (Legend of Zelda) serves as the ulimate protection in Link's arsenal. Green Lantern Power Ring.jpg|The Green Lantern ring (DC Comics) Triforce of Wisdom.png|Princess Zelda's is the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom (Legend of Zelda) Triforce of Courage.png|Link is the protector of the Triforce of Courage. (Legend of Zelda) Four Golden Weapons.jpg|The Four Golden Weapons (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) ScytheAgain.jpg|The Scythe (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Keyblade.png|The Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts series) is often wielded by those who posses a strong heart. Rebellion.jpg|The Rebellion (Devil May Cry series) is Dante's traditional weapon of choice that once belong to his father. It serves as a physical manifestation of his power and as a symbol of his spirit. signers_yugioh_mat_by_cyberstormrage-d3bbev5.jpg|The Signer Dragon cards and the Dragon Marks (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D) hqefault.jpg|Star Fragment Beyblades (Beyblade Metal Fury) Randy Cunningham Ninja Sword.png|Randy's Ninja Sword (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries